Wild Cats Love Cats
by Lady Laur
Summary: Everyone has a wild spirit and the Peredhel Twins are know for their feline ones. But there is another of their kind untamed, and they are more than happy to change that. Slash


**Tittle:** Wild Cats – The Love Cats

**Author:** Melyanna )

**Summary:** Every year, in the celebrations of those who have passed and the ones that still haunt middle earth, the animal within us is let loose for one night of wild freedom. Elrohir and Elladan are known for their wild feline side, but there is another of their kind untamed and it is their pleasure to change that situation.

**Rating:** R Not sure but there is no complete sex scene.

Pairing: Elladan/Lindir/Elrohir In that very same order. Oh well, perhaps they may change positions, they move a lot **winks**

**Disclaimer:** The idea of having elves crawling like cats is indeed mine, but the elves themselves or anything you can recognize is not, I just borrowed with no profit intents, after all if you have the best elves around... I could not resist. But indeed anything LOTR related does NOT belong to me, save of course for my own copy of the book, safely kept in my closet...yep closet.

**Warnings:** Incest

**Feedback:** WOOT! PLEASE DOOOOOOOOOOOO, make my rainy day!! puppy eyes

**A/N.:** This was written for the Lindir Halloween Challenge and was my second attempt at a story. The first one was very fitting to the Halloween scenery and I was putting much effort into making it scary, but it was bound to be too long, plus due to health circumstances the person I was writing for could not partake in the exchange and so I took her place, writing for who she would. Therefore I felt the story I had wasn't so fitting. Luckily I know this person well and almost immediately was hit by inspiration, unfortunately this story is very UN-Halloween like so I beg the pardon of all those who read, but my main intent is of course to please my Secret Friend and as a spook story was not obligatory if the celebration of Halloween was mentioned, I opted for the last. She did ask for nothing serious...grins

Having that said, I do hope to finish my previous story and if anyone out there would please nag me to do it I'd appreciate it

**A/N2.:** The beginning tale of "Halloween" is based on the Celtic culture, but besides the candy offering and roaming spirits the details were made up by me.

The animal within was my own inspiration, but based on a test I took that says I have a wild cat spirit **purrs**

The tattoo thing I completely made up, but before anyone crucifies me, tattoos existed even back in ancient Egypt, so considering Middle Earth is in a medieval age of sorts and that elves are clever people, it is perfectly fine to have it there

**A/N3.:** THIS FIC IS FOR SAS!!! Yay. Ok, so see Sas, destiny is against you, right close to the final time I showed up in your path muahahahah! That is the true horror situation of the story! LOL Kidding. Sas chick I luv ya with all my heart you are a sweetie for listening to all the nonsense I speak. I hope you enjoy this, really do. Kisses, Laur!

_Ten days after the first dry leave fell from a tree and the beginning of the Autumn season was celebrated, another occasion took the place and light of all happenings in Middle Earth. It was the day the roaming spirits of Mandos' Halls were given to wander the land of the living._

_It was said Námo closed his eyes to the happenings of that night, for it was then that the spirits haunted their enemies, and fed their strength on the souls of innocent children or those pure of heart. To keep the specters away and deceive them with the belief to be supping upon the sweet spirits of the young ones, candies were placed on the outside of people's doors and their windows were covered in green velvet, a color of balance and equilibrium, that showed nor innocent or foul hearts resided within that house, thus keeping the hungry souls at bay._

_Such stories reigned free in the imagination for millennia, and even today are told in this night of celebration, but for a long time it is known the ancient tale to be false. _

_Indeed, in the tenth day after the third season begins, the spirits residing in the halls of waiting are given one night to roam free in this world. But they do not haunt or slaughter innocent spirits. It is a night of reward, to rejoice with their families and loved ones, that eagerly await for this day, to be reunited with those who they lost. The ones who hold no bonds in the living world are truly free to haunt who brought death and pain upon them, but even then, only those with a heavy conscience know fear. That is not though, the only phenomenon of this night. It is a night of freed spirits, and it does not resume to those who have passed._

_It is known since the beginning of our existence, that we are part of nature, connected to it in the most intimate way. Our ways of life though, keep us separate from the wild soul inhabiting our body. _

_Each and every one of us has the spirit of an animal within us. It is not an alien force to our soul, it is our own, but as wild and dark as we would never care to show it. The spirit of the animal is our guide, it is a strong definition of our personality, evident in our ways and thoughts and greatly respected by the wise ones. _

_In the same night the dead return to life, what is living and caged within us receives temporary freedom to reign over our body. In the ancient days, it was a moment of great celebration, but it should be known that no different then living animals inhabiting their own bodies, the ones within us follow their wild habits and therefore it became dangerous to have such fierce spirits loose. _

_It was greatly frowned upon at first, but it became a habit to lock up those spirits, even in their one given night of freedom, for they could not all live together…_

Lindir ran furiously through the halls of Imladris' dodging out of the way of by passers and other elves that frantically prepared themselves for the night. The well lit halls and sense of excitement and expectation that overtook the hearts of those who had their minds at ease served for nothing to calm down the young minstrel.

As his white strands flew with the wind as if calling to its caress, the elf's blood pulsed fiercely in his veins, an aura of distress and worry shadowed the features of perfect beauty that had always been known to him.

He looked out of the window and cursed loudly seeing the rising moon and darkening sky and restarted his hurried chase for salvation. Dismissive requests of apology fled his lips constantly as he bumped into people but did not stop for a second. They were all heading to the Halls of Fire, he could not be too late!

"Lindir! Take a breath, please! Calm down!" The white haired elf felt strong hands holding him by the shoulders and stopping him. His green eyes shot up almost pleadingly, to find Lord Glorfindel's amused and concerned face looking down at him. The mighty elf, clad in robes of royal blue, trimmed with gold, was a sight of the heavens, a demonstration of combined beauty and grace with extreme strength and power. But Lindir could not give himself the luxury to praise beauty, as his lyrical nature would usually ask for.

"I need to find Lord Erestor quickly! I did not take the potion! Nor did I do the ritual, I need to go, Lord Glorfindel, please!" His clear voice carried such a heavy tone of desperation that the elf lord immediately released him and pointed to the end of the hall, where he would find the advisor. His sea blue eyes watched the poor elf in amusement. Little did the minstrel know what awaited him should he be forced to take the precautions measures, in case it was too late.

"Such a delightful experience, will bring out the best from our dear bard" The seneschal whispered to himself, a broad grin complimenting his strong features as he walked down the halls to join the others for the beginning festivities, imagining how Lindir's own would be.

Lindir's lithe body practically flew through the halls, a cold breeze burning his cheeks. He panted, from urgency rather than exhaustion as he reached the halls and spotted the elf who now seemed his savior.

Lord Erestor was clad in crimson robes, his eyes flashing almost dangerously with the sensuality of his spirit. The advisor was one of the few who merged his animal spirit with his own, by learning to control it, free it and use it to his best interest no matter the occasion. Such elves were looked upon with respect for not fearing their true natures, but in this night, when he made sure to express his self in its utmost, the eyes of Imladris could only see the dark beauty of his soul, so entrancing, enticing. Lindir knew if anyone, Erestor wished to spend this night outside, with his body bare to the moon and his soul free to the world, but his wild essence had limits within the control he had managed to put it under and he would not abandon his duty in such an important night.

"Lord Erestor!" He breathed out finally reaching the elf. "I need the potion, the ritual" He panted, his green eyes were wide and frightened, as if presuming the answer he would get.

"I am sorry Lindir, you came too late...it has lost effect already. It's past the time.." Erestor announced with a heavy heart. Lindir was young, too fragile for the raging spirit he knew held itself within the porcelain mask of his innocence. Many lived in ignorance condemning this one night of wild freedom, but it was balm to the mind and soul, it was needed for his true growth and understanding, but Lindir did not seem ready for it, yet.

"Oh no..." A deep growl left his throat and made Erestor arch an eyebrow at him.

"Please, Erestor, let me stay inside, I cannot be out there!" The minstrel pleaded. He could deal with his own caged beast, locked in dungeons if he needed, but he could not control others, he feared the deeds and consequences of such a night, that was in popular belief one of lewd pleasure and debauchery, animal brutality. He could not be doomed to it.

The advisor smiled, hopefully a reassuring smile, and cupped the younger elf's face. "Calm yourself Lindir, we will do all possible." The advisor's nimble fingers found it's way to Lindir's shirt, unbuttoning it with innerving calm and grace. The warm palm pressed against the bard's chest as Erestor slid the white, cotton shirt down the elf's shoulder, revealing a large tattoo on his left flank. An almost perverse smile shadowed the advisor's features. Such a sensual, possessive and delightful creature Lindir could be. The wantonness in the eyes of the animal tattooed , directly locked with Erestor's made the advisor smirk and lick his lips at the potential, the images that flooded his mind. A great wild cat with, clever eyes and light fur.

The older elf sighed and cupped Lindir's cheek gently, caressing the silk-like skin with his thumb. He spoke comforting words, though his voice was lacking in regret and worry for the young elf.

"I am sorry Lindir, your spirit is too wild to be indoors this night. It deserves these moments of freedom and I cannot deny it. I see the pleading within the animal's eyes, I see it in yours too, though you may not recognize. Your soul needs to know its full potential, to reveal its true self to you. Your body craves for the touch of lust and wilderness. It is not my place to deny you that, but it is to advice you, do not suffocate what is a part of you. Great good…and pleasure, shall come to you, if you learn to respect it."

"Please, Lord Erestor..." Lindir purred softly, his head tilting to the side leaning into the touch of the soft hand in his usual feline manner, that had always amused the advisor.

"You know you want this…I can see it. I can sense it.The raw need for the wild, for air. I will lead you to the gardens. Do not resist the pull Lindir. It will set you free" The advisor whispered deeply as he placed a hand on the small of Lindir's back and gently guided him outside the house

"I know the way" Lindir retorted in a deep voice, so different from the usually crystal clear and smooth one he carried in song in the Halls of Fire. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he growled and made his way from Erestor's presence.

Lindir walked out of the last homely house with a groan as he heard the heavy oak doors close behind him. His large, brilliant emerald eyes observed the gardens with an analyzing curiosity, watching the other elves already outside. It seemed they had been lucky this year, having Lord Glorfindel locked inside, with his great white bear personality.

He could see warriors howling like wolves worshipping the moon and their faithful servants sitting like subservient hounds, awaiting for their master's orders...or pleasures.

One thing that had always intrigued Lindir most, of the ways of their wild spirits, was that in this night of freedom, instead of hunting, running free, or anything else, they usually chose to mate. Maybe it made sense, for it allowed the complete freedom of spirit, but it was interesting how naturally all took that, despite the contesting whispers of morality.

He moved uncomfortably in his shirt, his hands trying to claw away the hindering material as he descended the steps of the stone stairs to the garden itself. He could smell the keen scent of desire and sex in the air. Brutality and desperation were common to see in the actions of those he found sharing pleasure as if they shared their very own essence of life.

Lindir's movements were cautious and alert as his eyes discreetly searched the grounds. He felt eyes upon him, keen eyes. He moved slowly, feigning ignorance to the stalking shadows. He heard their steps, the slow rhythmic cadence, their gait, even their breaths perspired with need, passion, lust. He saw them in the darkest corner of the yard, two, observing, craving, looking at him as if hunters to a prey. It made a shiver run down Lindir's spine, but the sensation was torn between fright and expectation.

As they approached, the minstrel could smell the sensuality in their scents, the erotic proximity of the two mirroring bodies, enclosing around him, revealing their regal features for the moonlight to feast upon.

The minstrel spun around with a snarl on his face to meet Elladan and Elrohir. Their dark features were accentuated by the silvery white glow of the moon. The shiny dark hair was like silk, such luxury and lust innocently inscribed into it. Their gray eyes were darkened with desire.

He stood still as the twins stopped closer, too close. Inches separated their bodies as one in each side let their faces hover close to his neck, taking in his scent before analyzing his face. Their own expressions were lewd grins of devious intentions.

"Ai Lindir..." Elladan purred. "I never knew you to be one of us..." He whispered to the younger elf's pointy ear.

"We should have known" Elrohir complete. "With your sensual walk, your delicate movements, your predatory gaze...luscious forms" The younger twin whispered in a heavy voice, his tongue tracing the outline of the minstrel's ear, his lips turned into a smirk as he felt the elf shiver but not pull away.

"You should not be loose in this place, there are too many dangerous beasts who would feast upon your beauty..." Lindir turned to Elladan as the twin spoke, but soon Elrohir's strong hands turned him back and pulled him achingly close to his body, their lips a mere inch away, yet it was too far.

"You should stay with your kind, your order, we felines will protect you...and rejoice in your presence." He purred, stretching the r's of his words and grinning as his breath caressed the minstrel's flushed face.

"Would you not like that, my young Lindir? To know all the natural desire and pleasure we wild cats can offer?" Elladan asked with a feral grin. His eyes regarded the elf as prey rather than his own kind. The minstrel had always exuded sensuality without realizing, his slightly aloof personality was typical of their kind, but the need for comfort was clear in him and it never allowed him to go too far into himself. Yet he was not sure how wild Lindir had ever allowed his spirit to be.

Lindir's slender hands met the twins' strong shoulders and crawled up to their neck until he could bring both to his view. "I think you two, love cats, speak too much." He hissed as he molded his body between those of the equal twins, his hands still on the nape of their necks. Elladan stood before him and he pressed the elder twin's lips to his own in a searing kiss as he pulled Elrohir close, purring as he felt the elves' arousal pressing against his body.

He ached with lust, desire and passion in a way he had never felt before, but the will to stop it, to shun it, was no longer his. He felt Elrohir's nails grazing the skin of his neck as he moved his snow white hair away and substituted his fingers by the warm heat of his lips and gentle nipping of his teeth. The dark elf's tongue tasted him with reverence before blowing on the wet skin, making the minstrel shiver in delight and lean back against him.

Elladan purred deeply, drowning in the kiss. Their tongues slid against each other like velvet, tasting and exploring with desperate need. He and his twin pressed their thick arousals against Lindir's body, pinning him between them and shivering at the sweet moans they elicited from the luscious lips.

"Yes…let your spirit free…it is within you…so blatantly clawing its way out. I can smell desire in you, mixed with your musk…that I crave to taste so deep inside your core, my minstrel…" Elladan spoke darkly, upon breaking their lewd kiss. He let his hand travel along Lindir's body, sliding to his back, tasting the firm hind of his prey, his finger teasing the eager cleft through the fabric of his breeches as the same time it rubbed against Elrohir's aching arousal, making both elves purr so exquisitely, with such desire.

Lindir was lost, torn between his body's inexperience and his flaring desire. The minstrel was not chaste and pure of mind, where his body lacked knowledge

he had long ago learnt the ways of pleasure, and even if only in theory, he knew of them, had no fear to speak of it or make it known his desire to experience it. He had an adventurous spirit and he wanted to taste the new, but so far the dark desire welling up in his mind had been sated well enough by the touch of his hand and music.

The young elf's compositions were known as the most expressive of all the lands. He could speak of love and joy, hurt and loss, like one who had lived through them with such perfect and agonizing reality, but it was when he spoke of desire…and pleasure, that his lyrics, the rhythm of his songs, wove unbreakable spells around his audience. No other had the courage to so explicitly show lust, not with lewd and vulgar words…but the enticing and suggestive whispers, the slow beat of music, the pluck of his fingers on harp or flute, his inviting words, were a mark known to the otherwise innocent minstrel.

"Do you want to come to contact with your true self, Lindir? Your most primal instincts, played by desire, and shown to you through the eyes of passion and lust…do you not crave for it?" Elrohir whispered in a dark, secretive voice, his eyes locked with those of his twin, in a look full of promises, of what was to come this night. "Do not be afraid to admit it…"

"I am not…afraid. I want this…I want feel my darkness…as I wish to feel yours…do not tease our craving souls with any more words…please" Lindir's voice was a commanding purr and submissive consent, so heavy with desire for the unknown, for the pleasure that held no bounds to their wild souls.

"Very good…" One of the twins whispered…Lindir knew not which, even if his discernment had always allowed him to differ the two elves, need was a fog in his mind, suffocating thoughts, giving way only to the stealthy ecstasy that crawled through his body upon the sensations rushing through him.

Elladan's grinning lips pressed sensual kisses to Lindir's throat, as he took the place behind the minstrel, that a moment ago his brother had occupied. His arms were around the elf's waist, holding him tightly to himself with possessiveness, his hands tugging at the raw cotton shirt that was tugged inside Lindir's breeches.

Elrohir walked slowly to stand before them, as if in a prepared act between the two brothers, anticipating such a night would come. The elf's smile was lewd, lascivious as he started to undress in front of Lindir's curious and eager eyes. He worked the buttons of his tunic with one hand, the other rubbing his arousal through the brown leather trousers. His expression was of pure pleasure, such agonizing need, as shocks of pleasure surged through and whispered pleas for more.

"Do not leave me alone brother…I am jealous of yours hands and lips…both because they touch Lindir as I crave to, and because they are upon another that is not me…" He purred, shedding his tunic away and making little work of the loose shirt.

Elladan growled low, a sound typically animal as he whispered against Lindir's ear, moments later leaving the elf's side to join his twin. The elves fused so perfectly before the minstrel's eyes…They were as mirrored souls, dancing for each other, in the pagan rituals of pleasure, as they disrobed each other with torturing gentleness, and sensual, lingering heat to every touch placed upon skin. Elrohir's arms were around his twin, their strong, muscled chests kissing intimately under the moonlight, his lips attacking his brother's neck with sweet intensity and craving, as Elladan unlaced Elrohir's leggings, pushing them down just below the hip before his attention turned to the other's mouth.

Lips chased each other like hunting beats, and the older twin's hands slid down the other's back with the touch of silk upon silk, delving into the dark brown leggings once more, to lower the fabric down to Elrohir's thighs, exposing almost completely such a perfect body, and enough for Lindir's longing eyes to see the tattoo on the elf's hip. On the left side, engraved in the flawless skin was a black panther, lying on the ground, eyes alert and inviting, the tail trailing down to hide in the soft curls between the elf's thighs.

Lindir's slanted green eyes were dark with passion, irises almost faded behind the large, black pupils of desire. He had always seen the secretive glances and less than innocent and very provocative touches exchanged between the twins. Perhaps they thought to be discreet, or cared not, wishing only to rouse the curiosity and desire of every common elf, for they knew well of their beauty as well as how the forbidden pleasure enticed one's mind more than morals allow to reveal.

He knew there was love between them, but it was far from the love of soul mates who had the misfortune to be born in bodies that would hinder their joining due to the laws of this world. They loved each other as brothers, and as lovers that had great desire for one another, and pleasure to offer. They had wild minds of their own, that did not fit with the prejudice and demure behavior of the society they lived in. Both had many other lovers, which until so far were only source of release and bliss, but what remained a mystery to Lindir was if the day they fell in love with others, and he was certain such day would come, would they remain faithful, would they be able to let go of the comforting pleasure they found in each other? There was yet much time, for him to find out.

It was rare though, that they would share one lover, in the same moment, and the young minstrel had been granted such rare gift. He would be introduced to the true world of pleasure, by the hands of the beautiful twins, and he would trust his body and self to them…completely.

His mind returned from musings gently brought back by the erotic sounds of moans, as he found Elladan efficiently ridding his twins of all traces of clothing, knelt in front of him…his strong, beautiful hands caressing well toned thighs as his lips teased the crown of Elrohir's arousal with the most perfect devotion and need. But not in one moment did they seem to have forgotten Lindir. Elrohir's deep gray eyes, half lidded with desire were focused on the beautiful minstrel. This display was for him, was what every movement of the elves bodies told him…for his eyes and only his, to feast upon and engrave in his mind the desire of which he would learn much this night.

Elrohir's hand threaded into his twins' dark hair and tugged hard at it, moving the elf's lips from his arousal, so their eyes would meet. A knowing look was exchanged between them before the younger twins hand slid from the dark mane of hair to slid down Elladan's face like a lingering kiss as his twin started to unlace his own leggings and lower the material from his aching body, strained within the light leather that bound his desire from completion. Lindir saw, on Elladan's right thigh, drawn from the side of his buttock to the middle of his thigh was a large puma, jumping high in his attack to a prey that for the minstrel's surprise was also tattooed to the skin, a young cottontail.

Such an occurrence was extremely rare, for it meant he was destined to one whose spirit was that of the other animal engraved on his skin. Usually only bound mates chose to have their other half's wild spirit on their skin, but it was a known fact that some were born with a known fate, indicated by every trait of their personality and it revealed much to him, of the way both twins led their lives.

Lindir's lips parted in expectation when Elrohir turned from his brother and walked to him with a firm stride, of a stalking beast. The elf stopped before him, but to the minstrel it felt as if their bodies were touching so close together and yet not close enough. He felt the elf's heat pervading his senses, the deep scent of desire hanging heavy in the air as the twin's strong and warm hands slid under his shirt, making Lindir shiver in delight of the new sensation and slight anxiousness that was less than common to his character. The hands slid up his chest, fabric pooling by Elrohir's forearms as he reached the shoulder and with mere enticing touches made Lindir comply to his wishes and lift his arms so he could dispose the shirt.

His eyes fell appraisingly upon the minstrel's body, a hint of awe in his darkened eyes, at such young beauty, craving to be touched, and yet having resisted this long the temptations of a hand carrying less than innocent comfort. Lindir's skin was pale, of a perfectly healthy color that yet made him look so pure and frail, so desirable hidden within the virginal color. His body was lean, slender, but well built. His beauty was delicate and perfect, but masculine, which gave an appeal to the young elf that rarely one had ever had. The fame of his beauty was only surpassed by that of his talent, for which Lindir was glad, as nothing would have been more humiliating than to achieve success through the desire he inspired in others.

His white hair was so light, so much like the moon's rays that it contrasted even with his porcelain skin, as it cascaded in weaves of silk down his arms and back. And Elrohir brushed it aside to trace his fingers upon the dark tattoo on Lindir's shoulder blade, his eyes predatory and hungry.

"Such a beautiful animal you are, Lindir. Wild and elegant, so needy of comfort and pleasure…that we can give you. I can give you" He whispered letting his hand slid to the nape of his neck, and bring the minstrel's lips to his with gentle brutality as his tongue danced against Lindir's in sensual turns, like hot velvet against the other, their bodies held so close, their desire ached as passion burnt in the intimate kiss of their skin…

As the night passed, each moment was filled with crescendo moans, sighs of pleasure and screams of completion. The pleasure shared between the three wild spirits was of pure sensuality and eroticism, reaching exquisitely debauched levels of beauty and lascivious want…underlying gentle brutality…and feral need.

The bodies glistened under the moonlight with the sweat and essence flowing thick from their bodies…each time they found new pleasure and ecstasy, wrapped in a velvet cloak of agony and darkness. Ah…such beautiful sight their were, teaching and learning pleasure, as they revered with devotion the gift of their wild souls, with savage desire.

The Peredhel twins were as experienced in their art as Lindir took to it with the natural talent with which song was produced by his fingers. This night his lovers were his instrument, and the melody of wanton sighs in the night, was the most beautiful symphony the young minstrel would ever hear.

Slowly the hints of rising sun revealed themselves in the horizon, and the two pairs of watchful eyes inside the last homely house turned.

"Should I feel bad for enjoying that sight so much?" The golden haired Balrog Slayer asked with a smirk on his lips, and Erestor, the elf standing by his side laughed and shook his head.

"No, you should not…beauty is to be admired…and all of them possess it fiercely…even more when together. You should though, keep such a fact to yourself, for I doubt Lord Elrond will be too pleased to learn of this." Erestor ran a hand through his in black hair, that shone like silk under the light of the rising sun. It had been very rewarding to propose himself to make sure Lindir was faring well on his first night with a blossomed wild spirit.

"You are a fool Erestor…Elrond probably expects that of the twins. Our dear friend is not half as demure as he presents himself." Glorfindel corrected his friend, surprised the advisor still saw Elrond thusly.

The dark haired elf though, just smirked and shook his head. "I did not refer to that…I meant Lord Elrond will not be pleased to know his sons have impaired Lindir's ability to sit properly to perform for at least a weak" Both elf-lords laughed heartedly at the silly jest, but the merry sound died down as Glorfindel's eyes darkened with thought and remembrance.

"Erestor…you saw Elladan's mark. He is destined to one quite different of him. A cottontail has bright intelligence and personality, but they usually make no use of it, relying on their adorableness to work for them. They endorse deep commitments and comfort…it is not an union that would easily last with a wild feline like our young lord, even though the attraction will exist."

"Aye, I know it will not be easy for them, whoever this other might be…but Elladan will teach his sensual ways to this mate…and the cottontail, places his beloved one before even himself…before anyone, he will learn. If there is love, my friend, it is possible."

Glorfindel considered the words and nodded, leaning against the window frame as he watched the sleeping elves begin to stir.

"I believe we will have a fierce bond between the other two though.."

"Lindir and Elrohir? Yes, I noticed that as well…this house shall never be quiet at night again" Erestor's smile balanced between a soft expression and a grin. Those two were certainly a surprise, but a well matched union he should have predicted sooner.

"It has not been quiet since the day I joined the household" Glorfindel corrected with mock arrogance. "You know…seeing them together…made me curious to taste the touch of a feline myself…"

"Oh?" Erestor looked to Glorfindel with an almost unreadable expression of amusement and dark intentions. "You are lucky then…for you have an available on in front of you..." He purred against the Elda's ear, licking his lips as his tongue brushed against the smooth skin of his friend. He drew back looking deeply into Glorfindel's eyes, his own darkened and glistening as he turned to lead the way to his rooms with no other word…

THE END


End file.
